Memories of a Nobody
by The-Bone-Alchemist
Summary: My second story! Requested by ChoasDivide No.11. This is a Xion x Kairi yuri, it has lemon, so if you don't like, don't read. Xemnas sends Xion on a special mission, and Kairi is the target
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is a Xion x Kairi yuri, as requested by ChoasDivide No.11. As mentioned, it is a yuri so if don't like it, don't read it.

"Xion," said a dark, looming figure.

"Yes Lord Xemnas?" said a young girl filing paperwork at her desk in her room.

"I need you to go on a mission to collect some information on Sora."

"What kind of information?"

"I need more data on his strongest memories."

"So… On Kairi pretty much? Or on Riku?"

"On Kairi, and I'll need you to go undercover as a student at her school. I have all the preparations made for your accommodations and food. And you'll need to be able to leave by tomorrow."

"Very well, I'll pack my things tonight."

"Good, I'll see you in the morning."

As Xemnas left, Xion returned to her paperwork. Several hours later, two figures appeared at her door, it was her two best friends Axel and Roxas.

"Rumor has it you're leaving tomorrow on a mission," said the fiery red-head with a cocky grin. Roxas stood behind him with a smile that radiated innocence. Xion put away her papers and walked over to the duo.

"So, you heard huh?" said the raven haired Nobody.

"Hear about it? Roxas wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Shut up Axel!" shouted the young Nobody, blushing.

"It's all right, I think it's sweet that you'll miss me."

The young Nobody remained silent as Xion gave him and Axel both a hug.

"I'll miss you both too."

"AXEL!!!!!" boomed a voice from a distance.

"Uh-oh, that must be Xigbar, if he asks, I wasn't here. Come on Roxas!"

Both Axel and Roxas zoomed out of Xion's doorway and disappeared from sight. She then started to pack her things for her mission.

At sunrise she grabbed her bag and went to Xemnas' tower. She arrived to see Xemnas staring out of his study window.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"Very well," said Xemnas as he opened a portal into the darkness. "Your apartment is on the other end, when you get there unpack your things and get a good nights sleep, you'll have school tomorrow. Find Kairi, befriend her, and learn everything you can about her."

"Yes Lord Xemnas."

The young Nobody walked into the dark abyss. She walked what seemed like hours, desperately looking for the end. At long last, she found the exit and proceeded to walk through. The room she found herself in looked like a simple little apartment, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a simple little resting area with a mini kitchen in the corner.

"Wow… swanky," said Xion in a sarcastic tone. She threw her bag to the floor.

"Yep. Lord Xemnas really passed the buck on this one."

She plopped down onto the couch and kicked off her shoes. She then proceeded to open her bag, and to her surprise, there laid a school uniform with a little note that read:

'Old man Xemnas told me to pick this up for you, he said it would be a lot easier for you to have one on your first day so you could blend in easier.

P.S. Roxas says hi.

Got it memorized,

Axel'

The note made Xion giggle, "Does he always have to say that?"

In the next chapter, Xion goes to the school to begin her mission… What a drag, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2, enjoy!

Beep, beep, beep. The alarm clock rang in a deafening tone. Xion lifted up her weary head.

"Who in the hell decided that school starts at eight 'o clock in the morning?"

The raven haired nobody got up and did her morning routine. (And if you're a teenage girl or know one, you know what I mean.) She walked over to her neatly folded uniform on her bedroom counter, reread the note for a little chuckle, and put on her uniform.

"Hm? Perfect fit… Axel did a good job."

She looked over at the corner of the room and said, "Well, speak of the devil."

"Yeah, I thought I would pop in and check on ya. Did you get a good night sleep?" responded Axel in his usual cocky tone.

"I've had better; the whole 'getting up early' thing sucks." (And it does.)

"Yeah… Oh, and before I forget, here."

Axel threw a petite school bag with a little bunny keychain on the main zipper.

"Old man Xemnas wanted me to give this to you, says you'll need it."

"What's with the bun-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Axel had left. So Xion merely shrugged and started her way out of her apartment and on her way to school.

She arrived before the final bell, received her room schedule, and ran to her first period. She met the teacher outside of the room and explained how she was a new student. The teacher gave a little wink and belted into the classroom.

"Class, I'd like to start today by introducing a new student, come in young miss."

Xion shuffled into the room, acting like a shy individual. She then bowed to everyone and gave her introduction:

"H-hello, m-my name is Xion, pleased to meet all of you."

She looked up from her bow and noticed a young girl sitting in the corner that looked exactly as she did, but was a brunette instead of black-haired.

'Target sited,' Xion thought.

The teacher then said, "Hum, let's see… oh, Kairi, would you please show Miss Xion around the school and show her where her classes are? You're excused from class"

The spunky little brunette hopped up and replied, "Yes ma'am."

"If you will follow Miss Kairi around, she'll show you your classes."

Xion then gives a slight nod to the teacher and followed Kairi out of the classroom. She follows Kairi closely, paying attention to where her classrooms are, and lucky for her, all of her classes are the same as Kairi's.

"And that's all of your classes. Any questions?"

Xion shook her head and followed her guide to their next class. The class period seemed to fly by and Xion then pursued her target to the cafeteria. She waited in line two people behind Kairi to keep a safe distance for observation. She received her lunch, paid for it, and looked around for Kairi.

Both she and Kairi made eye contact and Kairi waved Xion over to sit with her. Xion acted like she was excited and rushed over to the table. She sat down and Kairi began the introductions:

"Xion, this is Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka."

Each of the three gave their own little introduction, and Xion did the same for them. They sat and talked and laughed until the lunch period and the quartet (How did you like that word?) adjourned to there respective classes.

For the rest of the day, Xion tried to think of ways to get herself alone with Kairi to learn more about her and collect some information about her. At last, her final class, which was math (Yuck!), she came up with a believable excuse.

She confronted Kairi after class and said, "Um, I'm a little confused about the homework problems, you know, the ones about quadratic expressions. Could you, I don't know, tutor me or something?"

With a look of total oblivious innocence, she answers, "Sure where do you live?"

'Gotcha,' she thought.

"Over at the apartment complex near the school, I live alone though," Xion said through a false smile.

"Oh, well okay. I'll be over right after school; I'll just need to inform my parents."

"Okay, see you then."

Next chapter 

(NOTE: all text in parenthesis is my own personal thoughts or commentary, not part of the story.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3. enjoy!

Xion sat impatiently in her apartment waiting for Kairi to arrive. She had snacks prepared to keep off any suspicion and some music playing to keep a friendly, upbeat mood.

"Where are you? You should be here by now?"

Ding-dong. The doorbell echoed throughout the apartment, and Xion jumped up off the couch and ran to the door. She swung open the door to see Kairi, still wearing her school uniform.

"Hi!"

"H-hello, come on in," said Xion using her timid voice.

Kairi walked over to the couch and sat down, looking around at her surroundings. She pulled out her math textbook and motioned Xion to get hers as well. With a nod, Xion ran to her room and retrieved her book and came back into the living area.

"So, what is it you're having problems with again?"

"It's the quadratic equat-"

But before she could finish, one of Sora's memories ran through her head.

(She is seeing through the eyes of Sora, and she is surrounded by all of Sora's friends, including Kairi and Riku.)

'Ok Sora, your turn. Truth or Dare?' said the younger version of Riku.

'Um… dare,' replied Sora.

'Okay, I dare you to kiss Kairi… on the lips,' said the silver-haired youngster.

A crowd of 'Oohs and aahs' filled the air around the children, as little Sora crawled over to the blushing little girl sitting next to him. As soon as the kiss met its target, Xion snapped back to reality and realized what had happened. She kissed Kairi.

Xion jumped away, her face was as red as a ripe beet. Kairi just sat there, just as red in the face as Xion. So many emotions were welling up in Kairi.

'I've never kissed another girl before, but for some reason, I like it. The touch of her lips was so… familiar,' she thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened!"

"No… it's okay."

Kairi then got up and walked over to the embarrassed Nobody and hugged her. The embrace startled Xion, but it felt right to her. The two met eyes once more, and then kissed again. Passion filled both bodies as the kiss continued and Xion found herself lying on top of Kairi on the couch. Xion tempted fate and pressed her tongue against the lips of the girl underneath her. Kairi immediately knew Xion wanted in and separated her lips to let Xion's tongue in.

The two kissed for what seemed like hours, only to actually be slow, passionate minutes. Xion felt her hand move up and down Kairi's slim curves to only stop near Kairi's small, yet firm breasts. As each individual grope occurred, Kairi's breaths became faster and seemed to beg for more. Xion's kisses moved from Kairi's lips and traveled downward to the smooth nape of Kairi's neck, causing Kairi's breaths to quicken still. Xion's other hand had other plans, it moved towards the buttons on Kairi's shirt. The other soon joined its pair and began to unbutton Kairi's shirt. As each individual button came undone, Xion kissed the bare skin that showed. Soon the whole shirt was unbuttoned, revealing Kairi's petite torso. There mere sight of it made Xion lust for it even more.

Kairi let out a small laugh, "My turn."

She pushed Xion off of her and slid her shirt off. She then leapt on top of Xion and began to work on her. She immediately tore off Xion's shirt like it was nothing. As this happened, Xion unclasped Kairi's bra, and smiled with Axel's cocky grin. Kairi continued her assault on Xion's body, kissing and licking the Nobody's torso. Xion struggled to regain control, but Kairi's moves were too much for her to handle, so she submitted to her might.

"Tired already?" smirked the brunette.

"Shut up and take me already."

"If you insist."

Kairi continued kissing Xion's body, moving ever so slightly downward towards her waist. She noticed Xion's drenched panties.

"You're so wet."

Kairi's hand moved to the source of the wetness and proceeded to rub the area. Immeasurable amounts of pleasure overcame Xion and made her back arch as a result.

"Oh, so you like that huh? Then I'll do it more."

"Ah, ah, p-please s-stop."

But Xion's plea fell on deaf ears. Kairi continued on what she was doing, hearing Xion moan and groan with each motion. At this point, Kairi was rubbing herself in rhythm to how she rubbed Xion. Doing this left the young brunette acting the same as Xion, moaning to her own self-pleasure.

"C-can't take it anymore, I'm g-gonna come."

"Y-you to huh?"

Both screamed out in pleasure as they simultaneously came. Kairi fell limp on to Xion's sweat-soaked body, panting like she ran an endless marathon. Their eyes met one final time as they both slipped into a pleasure driven sleep.

Three weeks later, Xion's phone rang, it was Xemnas. (And no, they didn't sex each other into a coma!)

"Xion, what do you have to report?"

"The subject has failed to give the information required."

"Well, what information do you have?"

"Not much, but when she sleeps, she utters Sora's name. I may need to stay for further analysis."

"Very well. Xemnas out."

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story. I actually planned for Xion to be the "seme" of the story, but Kairi seemed to be a better choice. And special thanks to ChoasDivide No.11, for giving me the his request for this story.

P.S. If you have a special request, visit my profile for information on how to reach me.

Until then, have fun reading!


End file.
